Hardships and Sickness
by HammerTide
Summary: An veteran soldier lost his family to War and lost his meaning in life. But Hyana a teenage Blood Elf orphan runaway encountered him when he was travelling in Stranglethorn Vale. Trusts and friendships develop as they traveled through out the dangerous swamp, seeking to have a new life. (Father-daughter relationship. No romance. And First time writing a fic, so please be nice.)
1. A Thief

People gathered in caravans as they were evacuated to safety, away from battle, as families say their goodbyes to those who stay and fight thedemon corrupted orcs that threatened to burn Stormwind to the ground. Among the brave soldiers is Daelon Hammertide, who stayed behind as a soldier of goodness who willdefend the people until they are evacuated out of the city and into secure territories for the people to be cared for until the problem will be eliminated, he was though a man with responsibilities as he already had a family, a wife and a 5 year old daughter, Shaya who is sobbing for him.

"Dear, please come with us we can't bear it to see you be left behind knowing that you have to fight those monsters." His wife pleaded with teary eyes, a clear concern for him.

"Don't worry about me love, just take care of Shaya okay? And I will catch up with you, I just need for them to finish the evacuation." He said, trying to comfort his wife as he brushed her hair and also her daughters.

His daughter Shaya then looked at him innocently like a child would do"Daddy, when will you comeback with me and mommy?" She asked. Daelon knelt before her daughter and holds her hand. "Don't worry Shaya, I will be coming later, I will be just defending the people okay? I will be with you and mommy very soon, okay? Don't worry about me you little angel." He chuckled as he tries to comfort his daughter and kissed her on the forehead and slightly shakes her nose that made her giggle in response.

His wife and daughter gets on the caravan and they slowly departed, and her daughter was lifted by her mother to wave her goodbyes. "Bye Daddy! I love you!" She shouted. His tears showed as they went on.

"Bye Honey! Take care of your mommy for me!" He shouted back with teary eyes yet a smile was hanging unto his lips

"Don't worry I will!" She then sat back with her mother.

Daelon then go back to do his business, finishing up the evacuation while also defending them from harm as the sieging orcs was clearly visible outside the gates, the people clearly voice they're concern but was glad enough to see they're soldiers fighting them to keep them at bay long enough for the evacuation to finish in the large village.

"That's it! That's the last of the caravan!" a high ranking soldier shouted.

"What are your orders captain?" Daelon asked.

"Abandon outpost and follow the villagers." The captain replied back.

"Yes Sir!"

"You heard the captain! Abandon outpost and follow the villagers." Daelon shouted at them.

The Soldiers who was with Daelon patrolled with him at night, it was clearly dangerous at night against the orcs, but they were large enough to repel an ambush that might be

waiting for them. They traveled and guarded the villagers till it was sunrise, clearly they did not risk to camp out the night only to be slowed down enough for the orcs to catch up with them and slaughter them. Daelon thought about his family but was confident that they were out of harm's way, clearly knowing that they were very concerned for him. His captain then appeared and ordered him to gather his men and set out a food hunting party. He replied back with a yes sir.

He and his men traverse deep within the woods but near enough for back up to arrive for them if they were suddenly ambushed. He and his men hunts and seeks anything they can

find until they found a wrecked caravan, with lots of bloodied and mangled bodies of their people, Daelon and his men change their faces from hunting face to horror without measure, their faces clearly evident with fear as they look around their surroundings, slaughtered like animals, the victims lay before them.

One of their men shouted at them to look at something, "Everyone look at this!" He pointed at a cross in the distance.

Their eyes immediately become large as they observed the gruesome sight before them. In the forest lies a woman and a child that were nailed on the cross, crucified. Their blood seeps to the wooden plank haunted them before the horrid sight. All of them was sick to the bone on what they have just seen, but nowhere their sorrow compares to the man who slowly trudged to the wooden cross like a zombie, like the dead reached for the after life. His eyes were haunted by the sight, the tears flooded his sight till he was almost blinded by it. He knelled down to the wooden cross and roared in sorrow, knowing that his family left the world.

* * *

A much older Daelon awakened, by the looks of his starting grey hair he was clearly in his late forty's or early fifties', he shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he stood up to his full height, he was clearly big for a human as he stood at 6'4. His nightmares, his past still didn't left him, no, it haunted him through his entire life, he sees it now, their deaths will forever be his fault. It was his fault. Not even the loud clangs of metal saved him from his thoughts as he strapped his armor, not even the tears that stained his face everyday since their deaths saved him from his past or nightmares. But it all matters not to him now, the past was done, it was already fulfilled, there was no use in dwelling back to them. He just went outside, paid the inn keeper and be on his way.

He was in the crooked city of Booty bay, there was still something to do here near Booty bay still trying to collect a bounty from a greedy goblin. He doesn't really care if he collected the bounty or not, there was nothing else for him in the future, so indeed he just left booty bay and be on his way in Stranglethorn Vale. Clearly he was just wondering around at Stranglethorn Vale, serving no purpose in his life ever since the death of his beloved wife and dau-

_"No, don't think about it, just let it slide...just let it slide.." _He thought in his mind, already his nights were haunted, he just wished he could just have some peace in the day when the nightmares of the nights dominated his thoughts. He wondered, and wondered and wondered, as if looking for death. _Death. _Oh how many times he thought about it, thinking about it, wanting about it. A key for his prison, just a sword in the heart away and he would be free, to go back and be reunited with his family. But what would they think about him? What would they say? They don't want that for him, he knew of course, that's why he would persevere.

By the time he snapped out from his thoughts, it was already night fall, not realizing the time he spent wondering in the Vale with little to no care of the dangers ahead, it's blind luck that was keeping him alive these days. He finds a safe spot in the forest as there was no signs of predators or thieves lurking around, he would at least have the luxury to know that he won't have his throat get bitten of by a large cat or a thief slitting his throat with a rusted knife. But secretly, deep in his heart, he wished for it to happen.

He went on to put up the tent and starts a warm fire for the night to keep the predators at bay. The dangers here lurked as their eyes that can be seen clearly in the bushes observing him. He put his bag in front of the tent and opens it up, containing some dozen loafs of bread. He picked one up and ate it, till then gulping water down to his throat from the water canteen, emptying it, making him grunt in dissatisfaction. He stood up and went away to retrieve some water in a nearby stream.

Just a minute away and he found a clean stream, showing no signs of danger around. He plunged the bottle and fills it up to the full. He stood up and immediately went back to the camp, but sure enough what he saw got his brows raising. Lies in front of his tent, lies what he could infer due to the pointy ears is a Blood Elf, kneeling down, eating the loaves of bread inside his bag. He could see that poor elf was a girl that aged somewhere between 13-15 years old. She wore tattered clothes, her skin was evidently dirty, her hair was flowing white, and just like most Elves, an exaggerated beauty that was clearly dangerous to have in this particular place.

Though despite seeing it clearly that the elf was no fighter, he unsheathe his sword just to make sure, he slowly trudged through the bushes, till a sound of cracking sticks caught the elf's attention, catching him to see that he was carrying a sword. He was expecting her to run away, but what she did made him understand her desperation. The elf immediately cried while still holding the bread that she was eating close to her chest, as if holding on for dear life. Tears strained her cheeks as her cries echoed to his ears. He immediately sheathe his sword and hold his hand up in a gesture of goodwill, but the elf didn't stop it's tears. He took his canteen and puts it up to her, offering it, making the elf slowly calm down, till she was calm enough to take it from him. After that he just let her finish, he could see how desperate she was as she kept on ravaging that small loaves of bread, and repeatedly drowning herself in water from the canteen. Dehydration, starvation, injuries...you name it, this girl might have.

She just immediately let her head rest and close her eyes, not caring if the stranger in front of her was dangerous. She looked like as if she accepted her death here, but no, all that stranger did was putting a small blanket up to her to cover her battered form from the night.


	2. Binding Trust

A thousand questions was in his head at that night, mainly asking on how the Blood elf girl got here in the first place, "How did she even end up here?" he asked himself.

He looks at the young elf, noticing the injuries and scars on her skin, her very thin body, tattered clothes and fragile appearance "She must have been starving for days." He thought. "She doesn't even look like she has any idea why she is here, poor girl." He continued in his thoughts, breaking his glance from her. He made a dozen patrol around their area before deciding that there was no danger and lays back and sleep.

In the morning, Hyana (name of the elf) wakes up and notices Daelon cooking food, she shyly covers herself with the blanket Daelon gave her.

"Oh, you're awake." Daelon remarked.

Hyana was slightly spooked by his remark and shyly try to hide herself behind the tent curtain.

"Hey come out, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, trying to reassure her.

Hyana then finally comes out from the tenth and sat down by the fire.

"You understand common?" Daelon asked, and she nodded.

"You speak it also?" He asked again, and she nodded again.

"Great." He said with relief.

"So how did you end up here anyway?" He asked, trying to make a connection with the young elf, but the elf shakes her head, implying she doesn't want to speak about it.

"I understand, you don't trust me yet." He said with a deep breath. "What's your name?" he asked again.

"Hy-Hyana." She responded softly, looking down at the ground with her stomach growling for food.

"You hungry Hyana?" He asked her.

"Y-yes" She replied back and glance at him.

"Here". He offered her a slice of bread and a canteen of water, Hyana was quick to empty the canteen and vigorously ate the bread. She stared at him and he glance back, Daelon knowing what she need.

"If you want more food Hyana, you'll have to wait okay? I'm still not done with cooking." Daelon chuckled as he stir the pot over the fire.

Hyana was very passive, her head on her knees as she tries to look as small as possible, trying to implore Daelon that she is no threat to him. Daelon signals Hyana that he was done cooking, and she quickly takes a bowl and hands it over to Daelon.

"Hungry aren't you? The bread still not enough? Ehehehe." Daelon chuckled and smiled at her.

Hyana looks back and smiled also. "Sorry" she said.

"There's no need to apologize girl, clearly you need that food more than me." He replied back, assuring her that he also is not a threat to her and wants to help. "So how long have you been in the jungle Hyana?" Daelon asked her, narrowing his brows.

"Three". She replied. "Three….? What? Days?" He asked with curiously.

"Weeks." She corrected him.

"Three weeks? How did you even manage with that?" He asked again, but Hyana didn't reply. He shook his head with disbelief as he reach out for the canteen, only to find it empty, he grunted in displeasure and looks at Hyana.

"Hyana, I will be just getting more water for us, stay in the camp okay?" trying to secure her,

Hyana, who is still vigorously eating looks at him and nodded and resumes again at eating.

"Good, I will just be back in a minute or too." He remarked and walks away.

"Thank you!" Hyana shouted.

"Hmm?" Daelon looks back at her.

"Thank you for this" She said, gesturing the food and tent.

"No problem Hyana." He nods his head and resumes walking towards the stream nearby.

Daelon, reached the stream and quickly fills both of his canteen and for Hyana, he was still in disbelief on how a girl like her, survive this kind of environment with nothing but herself and the clothes on her back for three weeks. He gathers back his thoughts and fills the canteens and walks back towards the camp, when he reached the camp he realize that Hyana was not there. "Where is she?" he thought to himself. He was looking in the tent, around the camp and still she was not there.

"Oh well" He said, and sat back.

Daelon was just staring at the dancing fire, looking at it as it danced around, he realized that a lot of time has already past as it was nearing sunset. He was not very concerned for Hyana as she did not come back for the time being, it was evident that Daelon was now very concerned for her as he began skulking around the area, trying to find her but still, not a trace of her to be found.

"Damn it, where is she?" He said angrily.

There was a crack of sound on the woods and caught his attention, as it grew louder he readied his sword for anything that might come out, when it did finally show its self, to his relief it was just Hyana with couple fish on her hand and a pile of fire wood. He unsheathed his sword and ran to her.

"Hyana where have you been?!" He asked, slightly raising his voice.

"Sorry." She replied back with a soft and submissive tone.

"No matter, I'm glad you're safe." He said.

"Sorry." She repeated, trying to make herself get out of his concern.

"It's okay Hyana, but why did you have to do that?" He asked, with a clear concern in his tone.

Hyana puts down the pile of fire wood and the fishes and sit beside the fire with a hand on her head and looks at him innocently. "I was trying to make myself useful." She said, trying to make him understand of her actions.

"I understand on what you did, but it wasn't necessary, what's mine is yours Hyana okay?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she nodded.

Daelon sat back, and looks at her, still trying to make her answer on how she survive the environment on her own.

"So you didn't answer my question back there." He said with a gesture on his hand.

"Hmm?" replied a confused Hyana.

"On about how you survived here in Stranglethorn Vale for three weeks." He said, letting her remember about the question he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was just really hiding here, I stayed here in this area here because this was the least hostile area in the vale, I'll just take water by the stream and take any fruits I can get from the trees up there, but other than that I'll just hide when I have nothing to do." She explained.

Daelon, was very surprised on how she made it look like it was very easy for her to handle this kind of environment, so he looked at her and smiled. "It must have been easy for you?" He jokingly asked.

"No." She said with clear sadness in her tone. "It was hell for me." Tears was slightly running down her cheeks as she said, making Daelon guilty about himself.

"I'm sorry if I have to ask Hyana." He said, scolding himself with a knock on his head. "Don't worry Hyana okay? You will never have to go through it again." He stated.

"Thank you." She said, wiping her tears from her eyes and she lean close to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"So I guess it's time to cook some food." He said out loud, trying to bring back some happy tone in Hyana, and it worked as Hyana jumped up with her hands clapping and an excited tone.

"Eeeeeeeeh yay!" She said happily, grabbing a handful of bread and leftovers from the last meal.

Daelon also gets his own and eats with her, also making up with conversations with her as they ate and talked with their mouths full, inappropriate he thought to himself.

"So how old are you Hyana?" He asked, narrowing his brow with curiosity.

"Thirty." She replied back, obviously surprising Him.

"Thirty? Why is it that you look like your fifteen or sixteen?" He asked again, ignorant of the Elf biology.

She looks at him with a smirk, certainly priding herself of something that he did not know and briefly explained to him that her appearance is somewhat equivalent to sixteen human years, but her real age is thirty years old because of the certain aspects of the elves that the humans don't possess, aging was certain slow for her.

"Ah, I get it." Daelon said, finally accepting her answer.

"So you finally get it?" She said sarcastically

He replied with a chuckle. Hyana too was also curious on how human biology work, as she only knows of her own kind.

"So how old are Daelon?" She asked, looking at him curiously, and mostly noticing the starting grey hair of him, for her she guessed that he is 500 years old, a very far mark.

"Me? Hmm nobody asked me about that before, but no matter, so I'm 51" He replied.

Hyana said nothing, only responding with her head looking up at him, clearly understanding the concept of human biology.

"So you now get it?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I get it." She replied back smiling.

Daelon was looking at the moon growing brightly at them, knowing that he needed to move on with the place, he briefly looked at Hyana.

"Hyana, I'm going back to the inn near Booty bay tomorrow." He said softly.

"Why?" She asked, concern that she might be left behind again.

"Clearly I forgot why, but I might remember it back when I reach there. But you come with me if that's what you like." He said back, looking at her and smiling.

Hyana was clearly happy, as she smiled and quickly hugs Daelon. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said happily and excitedly and quickly breaks of the hug.

"Oh, it's very late now Hyana, I think it's time to get some sleep." Daelon remarked with drowsiness in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think your right." She said, and enters the tent and quickly falls asleep.

Daelon was still up, looking at the fire and glancing at Hyana's sleeping form, he too was happy that she was going on a journey with him, but the problem to him now is that how is he going to protect her around everyone who has their eyes on her? He was scared with that thought as he briefly remembers his failure on protecting his own family, He shakes of the thought and again makes a short patrol around the camp and when he was done patrolling, he lays down beside the tent and falls asleep.


	3. Border Line

Daelon was with her wife and her daughter Shaya sitting beside him, he looked around and he realized he was in Stormwind. "Love? Shaya?" He asked confusingly.

"Hi Dear, we missed you" His wife replied. "I missed you Daddy" Shaya added.

He looked at her daughter with teary eyes and knelt before her, "Oh Shaya, I missed you so much." He cried and hugged both his wife and daughter.

"I know you missed us dear, but this isn't real." His wife said. "Yup daddy, this isn't real." Shaya said also.

"W-what?" asked a confused Daelon as he looked up at them.

Suddenly the area surrounding them turned from a mighty city if Stormwind to a wrecked caravan in a lush forest with mangled bodies, his wife and daughter broke away from her and approached a nearby cross. Daelon sought to give chase but he couldn't move. "Love, Shaya? What are you doing?!" He shouted.

The two still approached the cross and as they near it, two orcs appeared with a hammer and a nail, his wife looked back at him. "You failed us dear." She stated. "I hate you Daddy! You let us die here!" Shouted Shaya.

"W-what?" He shockingly asked.

The two then was lifted by the orcs and place their hands the left and the right mantle of the cross and began to place the nail, Daelon was trying to free himself but he felt like he was chained in a tree, trying desperately to save his wife and daughter.

Daelon watched in horror as he hears the screams of his wife and daughter, their hands pierced by the nail that was hammered by the orcs.

"Please, no more!" He pleaded. But his pleads fell on deaf ears as the orcs still continue hammering the nail to their hands.

"This is the price you have to give of failing them." One of the orcs said.

Daelon just looked down at the ground, trying to look away at the sight and tries to cover his ears. Finally the screams stopped.

"Dear, look at us." His wife said with a cold voice.

Daelon looked at both of them and saw their eyes staring blankly at them, their eyes lifeless but their mouths was still moving and voices still coming out from their breath, as he watched them move again, lifting their heads up looking at him.

"This is your failure" They both said.

"No, My love, Shaya! I'm Sorry!" He cried out.

X

Daelon was awakened by a slight shake on his body and as he opened his eyes, two green orbs were staring down at him, he sit up with hands on his knees as he look at her.

Looking up at the sunrise, he saw that it was just early in the morning. "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

Hyana did not reply as she was just still staring at him with concern with hands on her chest.

"You talked in your sleep…. I just thought it's time for you to wake up as…. It sounded like you were in a lot of pain your sleep…. Sorry" Hyana stated, still looking at him with concern.

"Well, your right about waking me up, well thanks for caring Hyana." He replied, and Hyana replied back with a smile on her face.

"Well, I think it's time for us to pack up don't you think?" He said while looking at the surroundings.

"Yes, I think we should start to pack up, the sooner we start the sooner we finished." She said happily.

They packed u the camp, it wasn't long as they easily finished packing up in a quarter of an hour as they put all their belongings in a bag. Well the only thing they have though is a bowl, a pot and a tent and dried fish that Hyana caught earlier the other day, so it was light for Daelon to carry.

"Alright let's go Hyana" Daelon remarked.

"Okay." She replied.

They were walking at the vale towards an inn near booty bay as Daelon stated, but Hyana was looking around at her surroundings and then looked at Daelon with a questioning glare.

"How long is our walk to the inn?" Hyana asked.

"About, for days of walk maybe." He replied casually.

"Four Days?!" She shouted at him in disbelief.

Daelon, look at her annoyed face and smiled." Well, the inn is not exactly "near" Booty bay, as it resides east of it in a neutral village." He explained.

"Well at least we got the joy on having the joy of walking in it, I like some good adventure." She happily stated.

Silence engulfs them after the conversation the entire day as they walked. During the walk, Hyana was humming a tone and Daelon was constantly annoyed by it, but to his annoyance, he did not let her stop as he doesn't want to make a bad remark to her, making her losing her trust of him, when it was almost nearing dusk they approach at a swampy area, thinking that it was just a shallow walk, they confidently enter the swamp and hopes that they can find shelter to make camp there. When they walk forward, they didn't realize the swamp was a long walk till it was too late.

"Damn it!" Daelon exclaimed angrily.

"Now there's no going back?" Hyana asked.

"Yes, there's no going back." He replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

Because of the swamp's sorrowful area, Hyana tries to break the silence between them and starts asking questions, Daelon was answering them casually and was surprisingly enjoyed by her questions, enjoying her company to say the least in this light forsaken swamp. Till a one particular question got his brow raising.

"So Dael, can I call you Dael? Because I think Daelon sounds like a demons name." She chuckled as she jokingly asked.

"Yeah go ahead." He replied, also chuckling about her question.

Hyana took a deep breath and asked.

"So about your dream, I heard one particular name." She said.

"Hmm? Oh and what was it's name?" He asked, raising his brow till it was near tearing.

"Shaya." Hyana said, taking a deep breath.

Daelon stopped for a moment in her remark and then resumes walking, making Hyana regret about her questions.

"Now let us not get in to that kind of border Hyana." He stated.

"Sorry." She said, looking down at her moving feet.

"If you're so ever curious, all I can say is that she is my daughter and I love her." He said with a slight sadness in his tone.

"So where is she now then?" She asked again.

"I already told you Hyana." He said, making her remember about the border.

"Sorry." She replied with shame.

"You know, you are just like her, ever so curious on the business of other people and also no need to apologize girl." Patting her head, making her smile in the process.

They walked again in silence, not knowing what the time is but as Daelon look up at the moon, it was clear that it was now night fall, having still to be in the swamp, there was no suitable shelter they can find in the area as their force to walk it out from there. They still walked and walked and walked till it was late at night, Hyana who was the weaker person was starting to get drowsy, and keeps yawning in their journey as her elf eyes starting to get heavy.

"I'm very tired." She said, tugging the armour strap of Daelon, making him look at her.

"Alright." He said, still energetic and with no signs of drowsiness.

Daelon takes of the strap of his bag and lets Hyana carry it.

"Huh? Why am I the one carrying it?" asked a confused and sleepy Hyana.

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride so that you can sleep in my back throughout the night." He said, kneeling in front of her.

Hyana give a light smile as she picked up the bag, surprisingly light she stated and climbs to Daelon's back with her arms on his neck, her chest at his back and her legs around his hips. Daelon rise up and walks forward.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Great." She replied, letting out a yawn.

Daelon walks forward, not wanting to risk camping at night as he knows that basilisk and saber panthers are lurking out here in this kind of night, he is though confident that he can repel a 5-6 number pack attack from them, he briefly glance at Hyana, making her stare back at him.

"Dael, why?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Why what Hyana?" replied a confused Daelon.

"Why did you have this kind of hospitality to me? I am a Blood elf, making me officially a Horde citizen, with all the tension between the Alliance and the Horde, we are basically enemies." She added.

"You are not my enemy Hyana, you're just an innocent little girl, now relax and get some sleep okay?" Daelon answered.

Hyana nodded and placed her head on the back of his neck and closed her eyes, making Daelon slightly lean his body forward so that he can make Hyana comfortable in her sleep, he continued walking even though this late at night as he is certain that they will be killed in their sleep if he tries to camp in the swampy area because of the predators lurking round. He looks around, seeing the night humming with activity, crows flying above them and yellow eyes looking at them in the shadow. He ignored it and continued forward.

Xxxx

"You are nothing but trouble in this orphanage girl!" a female adult Blood elf shouted.

"I'm sorry!" replied a 10 year old Hyana.

"No more with your apology you brat!" She stated angrily.

She drag Hyana by her hair in the corner, making her tears flow down at her cheeks, Hyana reach up to her silver white hair, trying to make the pain ease but her actions just made the woman pull much more force to her hair.

"It hurts! Please I'm sorry!" Hyana cried out, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You will know more to this by not completing your chores you brat!" She shouted, pulling a wooden stick from a drawer and swings it at Hyana with strong force, making Hyana cower before her.

Each swing Hyana take makes her skin purple, she cried out trying to make her stop, but the woman did not listen as she continuously hammered away at Hyana. Hyana just stayed in the corner, her head on her knees and her arms over her head as she tries desperately block the swings the woman gives on her. What feels like an eternity of pain to her has finally stopped as the woman was finally tired, but Hyana just stayed at the corner crying, not wanting to do anything rash that might resume the swinging.

Hyana then noticed that her surroundings began to shake, but she did nothing as her surroundings turned absolutely pitch black, and then She finds herself at the back of Daelon, carrying her and she noticed that it was already morning and they were out from the swampy vale and into a more open plain forest.

"Dael?" She asked, with a soft voice.

"Oh, you're awake Hyana." Daelon replied with a yawn, clearly tired from walking the entire night.

"I think I can walk myself now." She stated.

Daelon knelt and Hyana climbs of him, she notices Daelon's heavy eyes and proposes to make a short rest at the plain forest, to which Daelon reluctantly agrees as he stated that he can still walk, but Hyana pushed him to which he agreed. Daelon and Hyana camped near a stream, as they place a mat for both of themselves to lay.

"Now, we'll just rest for the time being, we will be resuming our walk in the middle of the day." He said, which to make Hyana nod.

"Okay." Replied Hyana. "Now what are we going to do?" She added.

"You can do anything you want, cook food or something, but I'll just rest my eyes for today." Daelon said, stretching his arms as he laid back on the mat and closed his eyes.

Hyana replied with a hmpf, she gathered small sticks of fire wood and build a fire herself, she too out the dried fish from the bag and sticks it to a stick and cooks it over the fire, she glance at Daelon, making her smile.

"I'm glad he's here."


	4. Your Size

"I'm glad he's here."

Hyana looked around, glancing at the trees at smelling the fresh air and also smelling the fish that was over the fire, she smelled it and smiled in satisfaction, her elf ears twitch as she hears a sound cracking on the surrounding woods. She glanced at the direction at the sound, but after more than a minute of staring and suspicion, she look back at the fish over the fire and thought the sound was nothing more than a harmless creature.

She finished cooking the fish and took a bite of it, she let out a smile of satisfaction as she quickly eats the fish, and she glance back at Daelon who was still sleeping and snoring loudly, she chuckled at the sight and looks up at the sun, judging from the height of the sun on the horizon, it's still probably too early to wake him up in his sleep.

Hyana letting out a slight smile, she thought about how lucky she was on meeting Daelon, as she briefly remembers about three weeks of hell in the vale on her own, dehydration, starvation, and fear. She gets off the thoughts and glanced back at Daelon, with the time still too early, she stood up and starts picking up some flowers near the camp, she hummed a tone of music while she was picking up the flowers to make time pass by.

Again she hears the crackling sounds of the woods, and look at the direction of the sounds, and she stared at it, she saw two pointy ears that were triangular shape, odd she thought and start thinking on what kind of animals has a pointy ears. The closest she can think of it was a cat, and she briefly stopped with her heart pounding, she now knows what they are as she ran towards Daelon, shaking him desperately as she tried to wake him up and he did wake up with a slight grunt of annoyance as he looked at her. Hyana pointed at the triangular shaped ears, making Daelon mask his face with fear.

"Run." He ordered.

"What?!" asked a scared Hyana.

"RUN!" He shouted, indicating the danger that they will face

"What about the camp?!" She asked, glancing at the camp.

"Forget the camp! Just run!" He shouted, he stood up and run and Hyana quickly follows.

When Hyana and Daelon started to run, as the pointy ears showed its self, a saber panther as it appeared along with 5 others of its kind, they come out and gave chase. Daelon glance at Hyana as she was quickly falling behind he slowed down for a moment and gave her a piggy back ride, knowing that he can't afford slowing behind he acted quickly and ran as fast as he could trying to distance themselves from the saber pack, but they were quickly closing the distance.

"Damn it!" He on what might happen if he fight them or just keep on running, but he choose the former better to take risk and fight than surely die. He stopped and Hyana climbs off him.

"Why are we Stopping!?" Asked a confused and obviously frightened Hyana.

"You go ahead, I'll hold them off." He bravely stated.

"What? NO!" She snapped as she looks at the panthers, their teeth and tongue wiggling in anguish and rage.

"GO! I will hold them off!" He shouted back, unsheathing his sword.

"Please be safe!" She said, hugging him and quickly breaking off the hug as she saw the panthers now just a meters away.

"I will! Now go!" He shouted, glaring at the panthers, he stood in a battle stance as he was readying himself.

Hyana run ahead and looks back at Daelon and the approaching panthers, she run ahead but stopped as she thought about him fighting, not wanting to lose him, she picked up a pile of rocks and stealth herself In the bushes, readied herself also as the panthers were now meters away from pouncing.

Daelon points the tip of the sword and as the panther pounced at him he quickly stabs it right through the heart, killing it instantly as it laid back at the ground, with lifeless eyes and pool of blood. He stance again and readied himself attempting to impale again the approaching panthers but it failed miserably as it dodged his attack, but to his quick wits he swing the sword at the panther and open a large gaping wound to which it cry in pain and a pool of blood rushing from it, and after a few moments the panther falls down, dead.

Daelon again look back at more approaching panthers and surprised him as it pounced him at the back, but to his luck the panther only managed to bit his shoulder pad, stunning it after the teeth slightly cracks, and he put a hand over the panthers head and throws it to the ground, the panther growled and attempts to make another pounce but was hit by a large rock, stunning it as it lands on its head long enough for Daelon to make the killing blow, he look at the direction of the rock were it flies and saw Hyana with pile of rocks throwing at the panthers.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, clearly annoyed now with the stupidity of her actions, but at least it helped him

"Trying to help! I will not risk at losing you!" She shouted back while throwing a rock.

One of the panthers notices Hyana, and gives chase to her to Hyana's horror she from it deeper in the woods. Daelon notices the panther and attempts to give chase to it, but he was blocked by the two remaining panthers, he grunted on the thought of leaving her faith to her hands in this kind of situation.

"Damn it!" He roared in rage as loud as a Lion.

The panther attempts to pounce him, but he was quick as he dodge the pounce but he did not pay heed to the other panther as it pounce his back, making him lose his footing as the panther was on top of him, and as it tries to deliver the killing bite, to Daelon's luck, the bite landed at the tip of the collar of the armour. He grabbed the panther's head and slammed it to the ground and slams his sword to it, making the panther howl in pain and die. But before Daelon could face the other remaining panther, the panther pounce in front of him, losing his grip of the sword in the process. The panther repeatedly tried to bite off Daelon's face but Daelon's hands was keeping him at bay and Daelon grabbed its neck and twisted it, making a loud "crack" and eventually killing it. He shook his head, trying to process whatever is going on and quickly gathers his thoughts and picks up the sword and enters the woods, chasing the last remaining panther who also gives chase to Hyana.

Hyana ran as much as she could as she sees the panther behind her growling with its teeth and letting out a roar. Hyana glances at a stick, it was long and thick she thought picking it up and readied herself, trying to fight the panther, better than trying to outrun it to only let it pounce you and kill you. She readied herself like a batter in a baseball game and waited for the panther to pounce as it ran towards her and as the panther pounce, she swing hard making the panther fly off, but she only stunned it for a few seconds as it shook its head and regains its composure. Hyana attempted to make a swing again, but the panther was just too fast for her as it pounce at her, making her tumble and laying with her back on the ground as the panther tries to claw away, but the stick she carried was keeping the panther at bay but the much stronger panther starts to near its mouth at her face as Hyana is clearly crying as she know she is just moments away from death.

"Help!" she cried out.

Daelon still gives chase and finally founds the panther pinning down Hyana, he jolted towards panther, running as much as he could as he knew also that it was in his "feet" baring Hyana's faith he run as much as he could.

The panther, closed and opened its mouth with ferociousness as the mouth was mere centimetres away from her face, she cried out her tears running, no not running, sprinting at her cheeks. She could do nothing but cry as she was losing the push fest with the panther, she closed her eyes with a last cry. But to her relief the relentlessness of the panther faded as it growled in pain as Daelon stabs and kicks it off from Hyana and impaled it clean through the heart, the panther let out its last growl and finally death claimed it.

Daelon take his attention back at Hyana who still heavily crying, knelt to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Dael, I-I-I" She purred, she was so traumatized with the event, as her young mind was too much to bear to experience this, maybe she can fight, but she knows that she can't handle the trauma.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It's safe now, they're dead, they're dead." He looked at her, dead in the eyes as he wiped the tears of her face. Hyana nodded with a slight smile on her face as tears ran down her cheeks.

Daelon helped her stood up, with his arms around her shoulders, he look back at the corpse to which Hyana also look back and after a brief moment they break of the stare and walks away.

Daelon, walked with Hyana who is still shaking from the recent ordeal and was still quiet from it. He look at her and tries to assure her, but only responded with a nod and walked again. He thought of trying to make her happy again, as he clearly know that the elf girl was clearly traumatized from it, he looks around trying to give her something, but finds nothing, but then he glanced at the knife that was in his leather belt, he remove it from its belt and stares at it while walking, he look at Hyana and slightly smiled.

"Hyana." He called out, also stopping his tracks.

"What?" She responded, and still shaking from the ordeal.

"After what you did to the panther, I saw you put quite a fight there." He added.

"Oh." The only thing she let out as she looks down at the ground, still traumatized.

"So I decided that I think I should give you something to deliver the killing blow." He chuckled, making Hyana slightly confused by it but lightly know what he intends.

"You're giving me a sword?" She asked excitedly, as she knew she will be given a weapon herself making her happy in the process.

"No not a sword." Daelon remarked.

"Oh." She let out, saddened by his response.

"No I'm not giving you a sword." He added.

"How about a weapon." After a brief pause. "A little more of your size?" He added, offering a soldier's knife to her.

"Wow!" She said, accepting the knife and bobbing it left and right as she was mesmerized by the weapon. "I always wanted to be a rouge!" She added with an excited tone.

"You wanted to be a rouge?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes." She replied casually, looking at him.

"Well, why didn't you become one?" He curiously asked, raising his brow.

"Well, I'm an orphan, so no one was there to finance my training." She replied, testing the dagger's sharpness as she let it prick her skin.

"Oh." He looked down with sadness, but after a brief pause he smiled. "Well maybe I can train you, if the time is right." He added.

"Wow! Really?" She asked excitedly, clapping her hands with her smile.

"Yes really, if the time is right." He answered casually with slight authority in his tone.

"Yes! I will finally become a rouge!" She jumped, and slightly plays with her elf ears.

"Now, let's not get all hasty here, we still need to get out of this place, I don't want to have another round with those panthers again." He said, looking back at the forest.

"Yeah you're right." She added.

Hyana and Daelon resumes walking as they tried their best to get out of this place as much as possible as it still was in the middle of the day, trying to make the most out of it. They continued walking till the sunsets as they walked forward. When it was finally dusk they decided to find shelter, they reside to a stream beside their shelter, having to left all their food and shelter back at the panther territory they fished out the river, trying to catch food as much as possible, with slight success in their catch they decided that the fishes are enough for them at the night. Daelon filled his water skin canteen (the only thing that he carried without his bag) drinks and handed it over to Hyana, she was quick to finish and hands back the canteen to which Daelon refills it. They gathered, twigs for the campfire and leaves for their mat to lay on.

Daelon quickly made a camp fire and sticks the fish to the stick and puts it over the fire, trying to make a barbeque out of it, he look at Hyana and saw that she was practicing with her newly earned weapon. She swings with it and also making a kick in the air, to which Daelon watch her with a slight chuckle to her skills in fighting, he started to let out a laugh on her because of her lacking experience in fighting as she was letting out a very reckless stab and also a very reckless kick, he laugh in to which Hyana notices.

"Oh? Mocking me I see?" She joking accused him as her brow raised.

"Naaah, just looking at you makes me laugh." He answered with a slight chuckle, he was happy that she wasn't traumatized anymore, its hard to watch a traumatized girl, let alone in the stranglethorn vale.

"Hah! Well, you did gave me this knife." She replied, pointing the knife at him then slicing the air in his direction.

"Hmm, you're surprisingly happy even after the fight." He stated, making a slight hum.

"Well, I'm just glad I'm still alive, and you're here to protect me if it happens again." She said, laying back by the fire.

"Well there's that." He looks at the fish, "I guess its good enough to eat" He added, offering a fish to Hyana, which she accepts.

He pick up the other fish and starts eating with her, she was calm he stated and looks happy, he was just glad that she's still here. He bite and pulled a large chunk out of the fish to which Hyana also did the same, mimicking his movements. He slightly make a sound of annoyance "Would you stop mimicking my movements?"

The only respond he get from her was a defiant tongue and a cute face, making him chuckle at the sight. But she also stop mimicking him

He looks at the moon and realize it was now very late as he was starting to get drowsy in all these commotion in that day. He looked at Hyana and notices there was no sign of fatigue on her.

"I'm getting old." He stated.

"Yeah, your old, old man" She replied with a light laugh.

"Hey!" He replied back with slightly raising his voice in an act of authority.

"Sorry"

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked, yawning in the process.

"Not yet, I'm still going to practice with this." She stood up, pointing the knife and resumes with her stabbing and kicking practice.

"Yeah you do that." He laid back his head to his leaf mat and glance at Hyana one more time, who was still recklessly stabbing and kicking in practice, he gave out a smile and closes his eyes to finally dwell into sleep.


	5. I'm Sick

Daelon opened his eyes to see that it was still dawn, the sun still has not risen yet. He smiled when he saw Hyana sleeping on the leaves shivering as the fire has finally puffed out to the last ember. He looked around for whatever blanket he had around and placed it at Hyana.

He stood up, occasionally glancing at Hyana to make sure that no one might harm her, he made a dozen patrols on the area that they camped to make sure there are no predators here. He then goes back to the camp, re igniting the camp fire and cooked what remaining food they had.

He glanced back at her, who was still shivering, feeling the concern, he put a hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature. "Not good." He muttered under his breath. Not good indeed, Hyana is sick, he look up at the sky, finally seeing the first ray of sunlight. It was a relief for him as it might warm up Hyana from her sickness. Strange though he thought, last night Hyana was hyperactive and then the next day she is sick. "Hugh, children and their health." He sighed, yes children and their health, as he remembered the days when her daughter Shaya was still crying on his arms, complaining that her nose has green liquid inside. He warmed up inside at thought of her daughter.

The sound of a moan interrupted his thoughts as Hyana tried to stand up, but her body was refusing to do so. He approached her and kneeled beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

She coughed before she can reply, indicating she is sick to the bone. "No-not good." Her voice was hoarse, as if her throat was going to collapse from the inside.

"Come on, get up were almost there to the village, we'll get you to drink health potions there." He assured her, trying to help her get up to her feet but she falls down again. "Can you walk?" he asked.

She shakes her head obviously indicating a no, then she cough again and gestured for a drink. Daelon quickly gives her a canteen of water and Hyana drank it vigorously as if she was living in a desert for years.

"Here." He gives her a smoked fish. "You need to eat."

She nodded and slowly ate the fish as Daelon checks the canteen and finds it empty again.

"I'm going to the stream, I'll be back shortly." He stated.

"No, please don't leave me here alone." She pleaded with her green elfish eyes, innocent as ever.

Daelon smiled at her attempt, though he pitied her at her weakness and health, but she needs food and water as much as ever in order for them to continue to the village.

"Don't worry, I'll be just back at the stream, it's just right over there, see?" He pointed at a bush in the distance, where a sound of rushing water was behind it.

"Okay…" she replied, her voice was still hoarse. Daelon laid her down, and gestured her to rest for a bit while he refills the canteen.

He then left moments later, as he walks towards the stream and casually plunge the canteen into the water, gathering it. He drank it till it was empty, and plunged it again refilling it. The sound of crackling bushes caught his attention. He unsheathed his sword, but he knew better he quickly left the stream and ran back to Hyana who was still lying down at the leaf mat. He asked her if she can walk, and she replied with a no.

"Climb over my back, I'll give you a piggy back ride again." He kneeled down and Hyana climbs over him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyana was laid her head on his right shoulder, her head was aching, adding to the movements of his feet. She closed her eyes, in hopes that she will sleep through her sickness, but she can't. The sleep last night rendered her any possibility on making her sleep.

So, what did she do? She hummed, buying time for her to at least hum the time off.

"Can't sleep?" Daelon asked.

"Yeah."

"Just rest, time will pass by faster if you rest." He stated, turning his head at the right to see her as he makes his way to the village which were still hours away.

"I can't rest, despite my headache I still can't sleep….." her soft yet restless voice indicates the truth. "Maybe I'll just sing till we get there." She continued with a slight chuckle as she thought she might annoy him again.

"Hmm let's see what you got." Said Daelon, he surprised her that he was actually entertaining her to continue on. "So what is the title of your song?" he asked, his head focused on the road.

"The title is….'Sun Child.'…..though you might not understand the lyrics as it is only heard in Thassalian." She explained.

He smiled. "Well, let me hear you sing." He said, making her spirit jump in joy knowing that someone will finally listen to her sing.

"Okay….. Here it goes." She said, tightening her grip round his neck as she began to sing.

_Belore __de Sin'dorei ne ethil.  
__Anu belore dela'n__  
De felu'nah si na'su ten a te.  
__Anar'alah belore__  
Shin'do Sin'dorei na le fa'nu.  
Shefala'nah ten a te Sin'dorei, le fa'nu.  
Ande'thoras Sindorei, anu'dura felu'nah.  
Senasu de ma'hu felu.  
Ten a te le fa'nu, felu'nah thora meh'su.  
Fe'nala se manta, thela'si ma'hu felu.  
Sindorei le mahi se manta, ne ethil mi sari felu.  
Shefala'nah de Sin'dorei ne ethil De na'su anu'dura.  
Ande'thoras manta ethil, fe'lah suni Sin'dorei.  
Li'fan there'nah meh'su, ten a te Sin'dorei._

She inhaled deeply wallowing in the air. Her sudden stop signalled Daelon that she finished her song.

"So, do you like it?" she asked, hoping for a good response despite not knowing the lyrics.

He turned his head to the right to see her and replied. "Even though I didn't understand a single word you sang, It is still beautiful." His reply gave her a big smile on her face.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and gave him a hug in the back of his head. "Thank you." That was the only thing she could answer back to him.

He gave her a playful shake and raised his hand to pat her head. "Now, that clears your head right?" he wanted to make her sleep, so he asked.

She placed her head again on his shoulder and responded. "Yeah, I feel kinda sleepy right now." Her voice was evident of drowsiness despite resting on his back. "I think I should sleep right now." She murmured something in Thassalian before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Rest now." He muttered at the sleeping elf. Well, the village is just few hours away now, it wouldn't be long and he will be finding someone or might buy some potions to cure her sickness.

Now, his head goes back to the person who has a huge debt to him. Eight-thousand gold, that would be enough to buy a house, but after buying a house and finally rest his days as a farmer or something, what will happen to Hyana?

He damned himself, so what will he do? Should he take her at an orphanage? "No, no. That would be a bad idea." He muttered. Bad idea indeed, judging from the days he spend with her, she is traumatized from her weeks in the vale, so he figured that orphanage will be another hell for her.

What about he will help her have a job of her own? The possibilities are endless, 1st she might be able to handle herself, 'No', he thought. It is bad idea, that she can handle herself, she's too young.

How about paying a fellow Sin'dorei like herself to take care of her? He thought about it, it might be the only thing he can think about now, but still the possibilities are endless for her on how she will turn out. If he paid a Sin'dorei to take care of her, she might be able to be cared of properly, but judging from the history of the Sin'dorei on how they treat female servants, She might likely end up being a prostitute or a sex slave.

He shuddered, the thought about this, this innocent little girl being so treated badly, and being a toy for the others just made his blood boil. Yesterday, he promised her that he will train her to become a rouge and she was so happy to his promise. So why not? Why not just keep his promise, train her till she is ready to take care of herself, ready to fight herself without him. It might be great, that he will be a mentor himself. Maybe it is a good idea, but the decision is on her if she choose to stay with him.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Hyana, shivered behind him. How long had he been walking? He looks up the sky, seeing that the night is closing in. He placed a hand on her forehead, it's still hot. "It won't be long now, we'll get the medicines and have you healed." He was concerned, her coughs have been worsening, and probably the infections from her wounds when he met her caused her the sudden cold. He quicken his pace as he saw houses at the distance. The village is very close now.

"Were almost there." He said to the sleeping elf who is still shivering and coughing. His relief and her salvation is almost there, just a few more minutes as he see the inn's and health potion vendors when he entered the village.

He saw the potion vendor, a worgen to be clear, he quickly approached the worgen with Hyana on his back. The Gilnean saw Daelon, and notices the crest on his chest, reading that he is Alliance.

"Don't be making any fuss here soldier, this is a neutral village, there are no enemies here, everyone is welcome." Stated the worgen, as he scours some of the empty potions.

"I know, just, do you have some health potions, and maybe some soap?" Daelon asked.

"What do you need from it?" The worgen questioned back.

"Not me, for her." He turned his back, showing the sickly Hyana. "She's sick."

The worgen, requested him to allow him sniff her to check her illness and Daelon allowed him, after his sniffing the worgen assured him that it is just a common cold. Daelon was great full for that.

"So, is she your daughter?" The worgen asked as he scoured and check some potions.

"No, she's not my daughter."Daelon replied and glance back at Hyana, who was still shivering but she stopped coughing. "She's a pure Blood Elf." He continued.

"Oh? I thought she was a Half-elf, very rare for an Alliance Soldier to help out their enemies." The worgen stated, gathering some small health potions and some soap.

"An innocent little girl is not an enemy." Daelon replied.

"Of course." The worgen hands over some health potions and a bar of soap. "Just give her, a bottle of health potions, it will be enough to heal her after the first sunrise, and make sure to clean her so that she wouldn't get any infections." The worgen explained, occasionally showing some of his teeth.

"Thank you, so how much for the four bottles of health potions and a bar of soap?" Daelon asked, raising his brow for the answer.

"Three gold." The worgen replied.

Daelon reached for his belt pouch and takes out three pieces of gold and hands it over to the worgen and left.

Daelon Turned his head to his right, looking at Hyana who was now awake. "I'm going to find some inn for us." He said.

"Okay…" she murmured her response.

Daelon saw the inn, and hurried over there. As he entered, a lot of soldiers were present, and most of them were Horde soldiers, only a few alliance, as he saw one female Night elf who were being sexually harassed by some horde soldiers. The Horde eyed him out in his arrival, mainly eyeing out the sleeping Sin'dorei on his back. One of the soldiers stood up, a blood elf, and approached him.

"What do you think you're doing with that Blood elf citizen?" The Blood elf asked with a low growl, trying to intimidate him.

Though Despite, outnumbered In the Inn, Daelon was not intimidated as his tall stature was towering over the blood elf, but the problem, now is trying to get out if this situation, he could lose Hyana if he answered the wrong answer. So what does he do? Simple, he lied.

"Trying to take care of my daughter, so what are you doing?" He replied, he gives the blood elf a deathly glare.

"Daughter huh?" The Soldier Sin'dorei was unconvinced. "She doesn't look like a Half-Elf."

"Do I give a damn on how she looks like? If you touch her you're dead." Daelon growled and it worked, as the blood elf backs off and goes back to his chair.

Daelon paid the innkeeper for a room and the innkeeper instructed that their room was in the second floor. Daelon nodded and heads there, as he reached the room, he was lucky that the room was big, though only one bed, it was good enough.

He gently placed Hyana on the bed, and placed her head on a pillow. He took his health potion out of the bag and gently shakes Hyana awake, and ordered her to drink the potion, into which she did.

"Get some sleep, you'll be alright." Daelon assured her.

"Thank you." She replied, before she closed her eyes and sleep.


	6. An Old debt

"Nobody is going to adopt you, you little brat." Said the adult Sin'dorei to a ten year old Hyana, who was in a corner, crying and cowering before her, with her hands wrapped around her forelegs and her head on her knees.

Hyana made a couple sniffles before she looks up at her. "That's not true!" she yelled, never going to accept the fact that no one is going to claim her. What did she do that made her deserve this kind of life?

The adult Sin'dorei was suddenly angered by her defiant yell and picks up by her hair again and drags her ouside of the orphanage and drags hertowards a wooden cage that was meant for livestock and throws her inside. Hyana sit up and tried to make her way out of the cage but the adult Sin'dorei suddenly slammed the wooden door cage in front of her and locks her in. Hyana grips the handle bars and pleaded her to let her out, but the adult Sin'dorei just stand there and grinned somewhat amused by her efforts. The adult kneeled down and meets her in the eye level, her grin never leaving her face.

"If, you're going to yell at me, or any other superior ever again, I will make sure that every day this will be your bed." She angrily stated to Hyana who was now crawled up in the corner of the cage. "Understand little brat?"

"Y-Yes." She murmured.

"Good." The adult then started to walk away, startling the younger Hyana.

"Wait! Please I beg of you let me out!" She shouted, but the only thing she get was her smirk.

"If you are willing to behave again." She coldly stated, then walking out till she was out of Hyana's sight.

Hyana curled up like a ball in the corner of the cage and sobbed heavily, her vision was blurred by her tears as she tried to assure herself but it was all useless, it was just too much for her. "Please, by the Sunwell, please end my torment, it's too much….." She sniffled as she was chocking through sobs. "I beg of you, that if I close my eyes, I won't be able to open them again…" She continued, her voice was so hoarse that her sound was just like a whisper. She clench tightly around herself and cried herself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hyana opened her eyes, to see that she was in an inn. The only thing she can remember is that Daelon requested her to drink a health potion, but she never realized she was in an inn as her sickness rendered her to think clearly. She slowly sit up, and placed a hand on her head. The headache is virtually gone now and her cough has stopped, meaning she isn't sick anymore. She raised her brow as she looks around at her surroundings, seeing that she's laying in a bed, the feeling of soft cushion on her skin was just luxury for her. It is so much better than the wooden plank that you call a bed during her days in the orphanage.

She looks around again, to see Daelon sitting on a chair, tilting his head to a wall, sleeping. She smiled at him, seeing him well rested was making her happy. She takes the blanket that covered her and approach him, and gently placed the blanket on him before going back to sit on her bed, as she lost track of time in her train of thoughts.

A groan, interrupted her of her thoughts as Daelon slowly rise up, and shakes his head first before seeing Hyana, who was already awake.

"Hyana, you still sick?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes with his palm.

"No." She responded, and after a brief pause, she added a question. "When are we supposed to meet this guy who owed you a lot of money?"

He sighed a sit back to the chair. "Immediately, and after, we will buy you some clothes, as you look…." He gestured at her tattered clothes entirely. "Dirty."

Hyana sniffs herself, in result her face crumpled up in disgust. "Yup, I sure do." She observe him also, also noticing some grime and dirt on his armour and clothes. "You also." She added as she also gestured at him entirely.

"Then, let's go." He said.

They both head downstairs, the tavern was now virtually empty, except for the female night elf last night who was now thanking Elune that the horde did not do worse than last night. He paid the innkeeper along the way and then left the inn. Hyana followed Daelon, who was just casually humming her song.

They both arrived in their destination as they reach the merchant who had a debt to Daelon, a goblin to be precise, who was with a couple guard, a Tauren and an Orc. Daelon approached him and caught the goblin's attention, stopping him at whatever he was doing. Hyana hides behind his back, not wanting to be in any of their conversation.

"Markur." Daelon greeted, his tone was slightly hostile, but it was unnoticeable.

"Ah, Daelon Hammertide, it's been awhile." The goblin greeted also and offered a hand for a shake, but Daelon waves him off.

"So how have you been doing lately?" The goblin asked sarcastically, but Daelon was not buying it.

"Enough with this Markur, my reward money, where is it?" Daelon glared at him narrowing his brow.

"Hey, don't worry, its here." Markur said, as he approached his counter. "One." He placed a bag, each containing a thousand pieces of gold. "Two, three, four, five. Here, that's the last of it."

"What's this? It's three thousand less." Daelon exclaimed.

"I know right?" The goblin replied in an insulting manner.

"You better give me the three thousand right now." Daelon was now slightly threatening in tone.

"Look, Daelon, I know you're sad right now, but you were supposed to collect your payment three months ago, but then again you didn't bother to show up." Said the goblin casually with an insulting tone.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Daelon. "Do you have any freaking Idea on how hard it was to retrieve that Diamond Totem? I could have been killed fifty times over! And here you are to say that I was just late to collect my payment?!" His sadden anger, slightly shook Hyana and slowly walks to his side.

The Goblin notices her and raised his brow with a smile. "Who is this beautiful elfie right here?" The goblin asked, pointing at Hyana.

Daelon looks back at Hyana and Hyana returned him with her innocent yet scared smile.

"She's none of your concern." Daelon said, narrowing his brow even more.

"Look, if you want to have your three thousand gold, I'll make you a deal." Stated the Goblin, his smile never leaving his face.

"I'm listening." Daelon calmed

"You see, my guards here." The goblin gestured at the orc and tauren. "Is frustrated."

"Then?"

"They want to pour they're frustration over to someone." The goblin continued.

"So, then? What's the case?" Asked Daelon who was now annoyed at him.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'll give you the three thousand gold, if you hand over the little elfie here." He gestured at Hyana. "To me, and had my guard to anything they want from her, primarily as their little play thing." He continued.

The Goblin's offer scared Hyana, she hold Daelon's hand, and Daelon looks back at her who was shaking her head vigorously, obvious that she was scared out of her wits about being a "Play thing".

Daelon placed an arm over her shoulder and clench her closer to him, patting her head, so that it will indicate that he is not going to sell her away to the goblin.

Daelon gave the goblin a hostile glare, but the goblin remained unfazed. He looks back at Hyana, who was hugging at his waist before responding to the goblin.

"You'll have to fornicate with your own mother before I do that." Daelon stated.

The goblin only lets out a light chuckle at his statement. "Then no money for you then." Said the goblin.

Daelon can only respond with an annoyed grunt, clearly defeated, he takes the bag of gold and left. Never bothering to look back at the goblin.

Hyana looks up to him with her innocent eyes, looking at him whose face was planted on the street ahead of them. She thought back on the deal and asked herself if he would somehow just sell her away if the price is just bigger.

She takes a deep breath before she asked.

"Dael?" she called.

"Yes, Hyana?"

"Can you, just really…." She was scared, what if he does sell her away if the price is right? "You know… you… Sell me away?" she finally finished her sentence.

Her question raised his brow, but he was calm so he said. "I would never do that, and if I did, how will I be able to enjoy life if I know that I just sold off an innocent little girl?" He stated, patting her head, trying to reassure her, that he is not going to sell her. His response made Hyana smile.

"You're a joyful spirit Hyana."

"And you are a grumpy soldier." She replied with a light chuckle.

Daelon lightly laughed at her remark. "Me grumpy? Hah! I thought you knew me… well yeah… your right, as you see I'm a moody and easily annoyed hot headed prick that doesn't even know how to make good business."

"If you say sooo."

"Well good then, now let's buy you some equipment and clothes." Daelon said.

"Equipment?" She asked, confused.

"Well, you wanted to be a rouge right? What's a rouge without her own equipment?" He stated, then pointing at a leather and tailoring shop. "Look, we'll get you some equipment, so that you can ready yourself in the training along the way." He stated.

"Eeeh! Yay!" Hyana happily exclaimed, as they both headed towards the shop.

They both entered, the shop wasn't big, though slightly decorated with leather materials, and some belts. A dwarf was behind a counter, indicating that it might be the seller or the owner of the establishment. They both approach the dwarf and asked if he was the one selling.

"Aye yer in the right shop." Said the dwarf. "So, what ye buyin in my humble leather works and tailoring shop?"

"A rouge equipment for the little elf here." Said Daelon, gesturing at Hyana who was checking out some leather belts. "Do you have one for her size?" he asked.

"Te, let's see if I have one, she's quite small." Replied the dwarf. "Also, Aye need te measure her, if Aye have anything that might feit her." He added, as he scour to a drawer and takes out a measuring tape.

Hyana approached them both as the dwarf said to stay still beside him, so that he can measure her.

The dwarf measured around in the height, slenderness etc etc.

"5'1." Said the dwarf as he goes back behind the counter. "Te she is small, buy Aye have something for te lass." He added.

"Good, that's good." Muttered Daelon.

"I'll be right back, so that I'll get ye equipment." Said the dwarf before leaving them both alone.

Daelon looks at Hyana who was holding her own hands at excitement. It was time for her to decide, if she truly wants to stay with him, or let her go back to her homeland.

Daelon looks at his hands to then just clench it to fist. He looks at her who was still in the surge of excitement.

"Hyana."

"Yes Dael?" replied Hyana, she looks at him who was taking a bag of gold in his hand.

"Can you lend me your knife, just for a sec?" he asked, reaching his free hand to her.

"Okay…." She said as she takes out her knife and gives it to him. "What's this about?" she asked raising her brow, confused about his actions.

"This is important and I will let you choose." He said. "Now, I will let you choose if you want to stay with me, or you want to go back to your homeland and live there." He continued.

"Okay…."

"Now." He takes a deep breath. "Now, this bag here, has a thousand pieces of gold inside. If you choose this, I will give this to you as it will be more than enough for you to have your training, food, and shelter. I will escort you back to booty bay and have a ship there to sail back to Silvermoon, if you choose this." He continued.

Hyana listened to him, acknowledging his words and thinking about it. She thought about going back to Silvermoon, having the food that she need, the shelter that has the soft cushion for her to lay on. But it meant leaving him, right? Leaving the person who is the only one who cared for her, if she choose this, it meant never going to see him again. But it meant also, going back to her fellow Sin'dorei, maybe she will finally have the respect that she might get, But also coming back to the people that damned her, treated her like livestock. Is that the life she really wants?

"Or." He presented the knife. "You'll stay with me, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power for you to be cared of, to be trained, but I may fear that it might not be enough." He said softly.

The sentence 'it might not be enough' struck her, struck her hard. Who said he didn't do enough? He cared for her, he feed her, he healed her back to health when she was sick, and her favourite, he gave her a piggy back ride, something her people never done to her. But he was doubting himself isn't he? Doubting himself that he might not be enough. She must choose now, stay with him and face the dangers that might occur but she will be loved, will be cared of. Or, go back home to Silvermoon, maybe be able to win back the respect of her people that discarded her in her childhood, able to be trained and be noticed, but surely never going to see him again, the one who cared for her and nurtured her even if it was just a few weeks.

"Choose Hyana." He said softly placing the Knife and the Bag of gold in front of her.

Hyana slowly reached her hand up, shaking somewhat, her hand slowly tried to reach up for the bag of gold. Her action was heart breaking to Daelon, knowing that she will go back and never going to see her again, but to him, it was the better choice.

Just as her hand was about to touch the bag, she stopped herself at the last second and grabs the knife, to then looks at him, as Her eyes were starting to shed tears.

"I want to stay…."

**Another chapter guys, and i apologize if i disappointed you in anyway.**

**If you dont like the plot, i understand.**

**The main reason i created this story is that, i want something to be unique in the warcraft archives, and then after some quite thinking and building plots, i come up with this...**

**If you are interested in the story please, make a review about it as it will be much appreciated**

**God Bless**


	7. Please Get Up!

"I want to stay."

Hyana gently wrapped herself around him, as tears ran down her cheeks. "I want to stay." She repeated. Daelon returns her hug and said that he might not be enough for her, as her own people has something that he hasn't. But Hyana waves him off and said that she will not be happy if he wasn't there.

The Dwarf returned with the rouge equipment and armour, and saw their display, he chuckled at the sight, a young Blood elf who was just barely out of her teen years and a middle aged human hugging like a father and a daughter, something you rarely see in your lifetime.

"Aye, such a lovely sight for sore eyes ey?" said the dwarf at both of them.

Daelon breaks off the hug and approach the dwarf.

"So how much for all of those?" Daelon asked.

"30 pieces of gold lad." The dwarf replied.

"Add a hooded cloak and some clothes." He said.

"Tat will be another five pieces of gold."

Daelon hands over thirty-five pieces of gold and thanks the dwarf, he asked him if there are any bathing area in the village here. The dwarf said that there is one in the middle of the town, which is owned by a female troll.

"Thank you." Said Daelon.

"Bw safe in yer journey lad." Replied the dwarf then he looks at Hyana. "Yer also little elfie."

"You too." Replied Hyana innocently.

Then they left the shop, as they head towards the middle of the town so that they both can bathe. They arrived minutes later, as they saw the sign 'Bathing Tusk' and heads there. They entered the area, there were lots of towels hanging in rolls, the area was wet and a sound of rushing water was constant. The female troll was behind the counter who was casually sitting and doing nothing but counting her gold, they both approached her.

"Hello." Said Hyana, and Daelon also greeted the troll.

"Hello mon, you hir fo a quick bath, you and the little elfeh?" asked the troll.

"Yes." Replied Daelon. "So how much for a quick bath?"

"One piece of gold mon."

Daelon hands over a one piece of gold and asked where to put their belongings, the troll said the she is the keeper and hands over a card number, Daelon hands over their belongings and they both head towards two different doors to undress. When they were finished with towels covering their own nudity, they asked the troll again for the bathing room, the troll instructed that it's just right around the corner.

When they both head there, they were surprised that there is only one bathing room.

"The heck is this?" exclaimed Daelon. "Why is there only one doo-"he trailed off when he saw the sign on top of the door. F/M it reads.

"Oh no damn it."

"Why what is it?" asked Hyana, raising her brows.

Daelon sighed before he looks at her and answered. "It's a unisex bathroom." After a brief pause he added. "You go first, I'll be right outside when your finished, and I'll be next."

"What's a unisex?" she asked.

Daelon sighed and looks at her. "I'll explain it later, but now you go first." He said, opening the door and gestured her to enter.

"I'll be outside the door guarding." He said as he hands over the soap to her, and Hyana nodded at him before she entered the door and closed it.

Xxxxx.

Hyana looks at the room, and sees that there is a small pool, it's more of a small swimming pool rather than a bathing room, she walks down to the pool slowly and takes off her towel that covered her, exposing her bare skin to the warm steam of air.

She glance back at the door, seeing the shadow that was behind, indicating that Daelon was still guarding the door. She took a step to the water, feeling the water that was touching her skin, she then slowly makes her way entirely, the water covering her naked yet beautiful form.

She grabs the soap that was lying beside the pool and slowly rubs it to her bare skin, removing any grime, dirt or dust that covered her. The feeling of the soap rubbing against her bare skin was just intoxicating to her, she never experienced to bathe like this, as she never had a bath since she was in the vale, which was a month ago. She buys her time, washing her silver white hair, removing the grime that was ruining her beautiful elf hair.

X

Daelon was sitting infront of the door, guarding it as Hyana was inside to bathe and relax. The sound of a door creaking in the other side of the building was bad, indicating that there were other customers. As he was in his thoughts, customers showed up. To his relief, it was just two other human Alliance soldiers, who was just barely out in their teen years, probably looking at eighteen and nineteen years old.

The two soldiers heads towards the door, ignoring Daelon, but Daelon blocks them off, towering over them.

"What do you think you're doing old man?" one of them asked.

"Theres a girl inside, you too will just wait till she is finished." Daelon replied, crossing his arms.

The two looks at each other and smiled maliciously, obviously going to take advantage of a girl being in the same room with them. The two tried to enter again but Daelon blocks them off with his right arm.

"I told you to wait, there's a girl inside." Daelon repeated.

"Like the hell we care old man." They both said in unison and tried enter again, but failed again.

Daelon grinned, amused at their efforts, though he is caring in nature, he enjoyed at the failures of everyone, except for the ones he cared about. He blocks the front door completely and stayed there with crossed arms.

"We can play this game all day." Said Daelon, his grin never leaving. "Just wait for her to finish, she'll be done shortly." He added.

The two, sighed in defeat and sits down at the floor in disappointment.

X

The sound interrupted Hyana of her thoughts, as she rubbed the soap at one of her mounds in light pleasure with her eyes shut. She glance back at the door, looking now and realizing there are two more but smaller shadows.

She hastens her bath, rubbing the soap all over herself at the neck, at her beautifully shaped and firm mounds, at her stomach, at her legs etc etc and bathe herself in water again, before rising up and drying herself, then covering herself with the towel.

She jolted towards the door but she stopped herself as she almost forgot about the soap. She grabbed the soap that was laying behind the small pool and then heads out towards the door, opening it, seeing Daelon who was directly in front of her and two other men who was sitting at the floor, looking at her with lust in they're eyes.

X

Daelon turned his head at the sound of the door creaking, seeing Hyana already finished in her bathing.

"Go see the troll, and get our belongings and clothes." Daelon said to her, making Hyana nod as her response and leaving the room, avoiding the two perverts that was staring at her the entire time. Daelon waited for her to leave the room, before gesturing the other two to enter the bathing room.

"You know what, I think I'll just talk to the elf." One of them said, as he started to walk away, but Daelon lands an arm around him, glaring axes.

"Nonsense." He said coldly. "You've been waiting for quite a while, you should not pass this up." He continued, who was now slightly squeezing him.

"O-kkay." The soldier replied in a chocking manner, before they both head towards the door alongside with the other.

X

Hyana waited outside, who was now dressed, and was casually talking to the female troll. At least not all trolls are bad, as they were laughing they're story of a male troll who was humiliated because, the female troll rejected him. After a more than a minute, their laughs fade and silence took over for a few seconds, before the troll asked her a question.

"So little elfeh, is da human yer father?" The troll asked with a raised brow of curiosity.

"No, he's not my father." Replied Hyana casually.

"So, dat's da reason yo don't look like a Half-Elfie, yo a pure blood elf." Stated the troll before going back to do her thing, which is counting her gold.

Silence engulfs them as Hyana lays back on a chair, waiting for him to finish. She thought about her future, on where she might reside with him along the way, but she push back the thoughts. She scours the newly bought rouge designed leather armour and attached it to herself, she puts on the leather belt, the leather pants, and with the help of the troll, she puts on the leather chest piece, and confidently place her knife on the belt.

The sound of door creaking caught her attention, as Daelon comes out of it, already in his clothes and armour. He paid the troll along the way and left the 'Bathing Tusk'. Hyana questioned herself again on where they might reside permanently and train, most of the southern Eastern Kingdoms where Alliance occupied and they do not treat the horde kindly.

She looks at him and asked. "Dael, where do we go from here? Like where do we live after? We can't reside on an Alliance town." She tugged his strap as she said it with a narrowed brow.

Daelon was expecting her to question that, as he already know where to live and train with her. The Arathi Highlands, where neutral villages reside that accept Horde and Alliance alike, though mostly occupied by humans, it is still the best choice and answer.

He looks at her to then reply. "Arathi Highlands, we will live in a village near it, though it is mostly human inhabited, there are some Horde there as the villages trade with some blood elves there that reside in a nearby town." He stated his answer, before looking back at the road.

Hyana wears the hooded cloak that Daelon bought from the dwarf, as they were going to use the safer route in the vale, though Alliance patrols and check points were there, the hood of the cloak will hopefully cover Hyana and conceal her as either a human or a Half-Elf.

After hours and hours of walking, and avoiding some patrols and check points, but in one check point they were left to no choice and have walk through a check point, as the check point directly blocks the road ahead of them.

Daelon instructed Hyana to put on the cloak and cover her pointy elf ears, and stay behind him and hope for the best they will not get caught, as Daelon knew the penalty of helping a Horde citizen, death by beheading. They approached the check points, five footman guards were present at the checkpoint with two wooden pillars at both side of the road. Daelon, hailed them.

"Halt! Who goes there!" shouted the footman.

Daelon raised his arms in a gesture of neutrality and said. "We're just passing buy, me and my daughter." He clenched Hyana closer to him who was behind him the entire time.

The word 'daughter' struck Hyana's elf ears and elf heart alike. Daughter? Was there a father in her life? No, she didn't, she only have pain and suffering as her parents in her childhood. No one was a father nor a mother to her, but what about him? Was he a father figure like to her?

"We just want to pass by and be on our way." Said Daelon, as he started to get slightly nervous as the footman was staring at Hyana, as her pointy ears is noticeable to them as the tip of her ears bulged through the cloak.

"Sorry soldier, but we can't allow that yet, with all the Horde skulking around we better not take our chances." Said the leader of the checkpoint group.

"Ma'am, you need to take of the hood." Said the other footman who was staring at her, noticing her pointy ears.

This is not good, thought Daelon, he need to act now, he knew how ruthless alliance soldiers can be, they will kill, any Horde member, even if it is defenceless or innocent, he knew this because he have done so, but he needs to keep his wits right? He needs to at least take a chance to let them understand the situation, that she is doing no harm and will do nothing of the sort. But he needs to at least also to take chance on try to talk his way out of this.

He turned around "Its ok soldiers, we're going to find another way around." The words slipped from his mouth, "Damn it!" He cursed himself, he was too rash! Because of him saying those all too panicked words, the soldiers are now suspicious. He turned, to see the soldiers were now, super suspicious, their eyes focusing on them with their hands on the sheath of their swords.

The leader stands up and slowly walks towards them before stopping, with him glaring daggers at them both. "Girl, you need to take of your hood." He said coldly, putting a step forward along with his other footmen behind him. "Are you human?" he questioned, his voice evident of suspicion, This is going to be bad for them both. "Or are you blood elf?" he added, as he takes another step forward.

Daelon looks at Hyana who also did the same to him. There is no talking your way out of this, he knew now too late. Daelon looks behind, the forest was close to them, maybe if they both make their way to the forest, he will let Hyana hide and distract them before losing them also. It's risky but they have to take risks now. He glance back to Hyana, her eyes evident of fear. He took one deep breath before saying.

"Run."

They both run as fast as they could, with a head start advantage, they quickly reached the forest, as the soldiers trailed behind them. Daelon ordered Hyana to find a bush and hide before they might see her. He jolted ahead of her as Hyana finds a bush to hide herself.

Daelon notices that the soldiers were somewhat separated at least three feet from each other, he could maybe pick them off one by one as outrunning them will be impossible. He takes a glance of a tree and hides behind it, waiting for an opportunity to strike. He readied himself with his sword in his hands, as he hears the footsteps closer and closer before striking blindly beheading one of the footman, with its body lying on the ground.

"Crap" one of the footman shouted.

With the element of surprise in his hands, Daelon quickly takes advantage and slashed the nearest footman his sword could encounter, the sword reaching to the footman's neck, as it formed a large gaping wound into which the footman falls with a horrible gurgling noise before laying in the pool of blood, lifeless.

"You better pay for that bastard." Said the leader.

Daelon grinned taunting his opponents before saying.

"I think not."

Daelon resumed his flight, with the soldiers trailing behind him, he needs to have another plan. Daelon looks ahead and notices the ground has an edge, of course, this is stranglethorn Vale, and shallow cliffs are always present there. With the knowledge of the ground, he urged the soldiers to continue with their persuit.

As they closed in to him, suddenly slowed down his movement and turned and jolted to his right as the shallow cliff was just right in front of him. The Soldiers was surprised with his sudden action, with the leading soldier not slowing his movement, he didn't stop himself to fall to the cliff, and he lands on his head with a sick crack, indicating there are sharp rocks there. The second leading soldier finds himself enough time to slowdown, but without his defence to guard him, Daelon stabs him in his face, killing him instantly. Daelon turned to see the last remaining foot man, the leader.

But before he could react, the leader tackled him, making him almost fall to the cliff, but to his luck, he just lose his footing and fell down on where he stands. With the leader on top of him, the leader tried to choke Daelon, as both of their swords falls on the cliff. But Daelon was smart, he grabbed the collar of his armour and tried to roll off him. But for them, it was a bad idea as they were starting to roll of the cliff which Daelon didn't see. Seeing that it was working, Daelon repeated the process, and repeating it, and repeating it. Before he could do one last action, they rolled at the edge falling down to the bottom of the cliff., Daelon takes advantage on the panic of his enemy and kicks him off, into which he landed on his head first, killing him.

But Daelon was not so lucky either, the side if his stomach lands on a sharp rock as the rock penetrated his armour, impaling him. He screamed in pain.

X.

Hyana was still hidning in the bush, but When it she heard the sound, she knew who it was. She masked herself with fear and jolted towards where the sound was coming from, when she reached the edge of the cliff, he saw Daelon laying at his back, with pool of blood starting to form.

"Dael!" she shouted, as she was finding a way to climb down to this thirty foot cliff. "I'm going to get you! Just stay there!" she continued, her voice was now in the tone of desperation.

Though despite severely injured, Daelon had enough humor to crack a joke. "Where do you think I'm going?"

"Shut up! Don't joke this is serious!" She said, finally reaching him, she examined him, looking at the injured side, before asking desperately.

"What do you want me to do?" She said, shakingly.

"Pull." He groaned.

"What?" she asked, still shaking as she didn't heard him the first time.

This time his response was shouted. "Pull!"

"Okay, okay." Her voice was obvious of fear. She reached out a hand, and Daelon grabs it, before pulling as hard as she could.

"AAAARgh!" he screamed, as he was being pulled, till he was now upright before falling down to one knee.

Hyana grabs one of his arm and wraps it around her shoulder helping him out to walk. Daelon sees his sword on the ground and asked Hyana to pick it up, into which she did.

"If I get you out of here, you are so going to teach me you're fighting moves." She said, as she walks towards the forest, with his limp form around her.

"Huh, you wish." He replied.

Hyana looks at him and shows a scared smile, as they both limped out of there, but Daelon was losing too much blood, and he as losing consciousness. After a few more steps, he's knees gave out, collapsing, startling the younger Hyana as she knelt down and pleaded with him.

"Dael, come on, come on." She said, as she tried to shake him awake, but he was starting to close his eyes. "Come one, come on! You got to tell me what to do! Come on, you have to get up!" she added, before Daelon closed his eyes, but he heard one more word.

"Dael!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Another chapter guys here it is! you might be able to familiarize some of the lines and scenes as i purposely added to it.**

**Add a review if you have an opinion about it. and if you like my story, click the Fav and Follow :P**

**But surely guys, thanks , its nice to see that the reviews are mostly positive and its nice to see that some of you are eagerly waiting for an another update of the story.**

**hahah see you soon .**


	8. Campfire Story

_2 weeks Later._

The Vale was quiet, the sun shine high on the sky and the forest was humming with activity, a hare that casually feeding on a fallen fruit was an example of it, feeding and enjoying the fruit but it didn't last as a soldiers knife came flying out of nowhere and impaled the poor animal, it twitched its feet one last time before it became lifeless.

Hyana came out after as she hid in a bush, ambushing the hare and successfully killing it. She picks up the hare.

"This wont last long." She muttered, before she puts the dead hare in a bag.

She looks around in the forest, hoping to find something more useful, and fate did answer her request we she found a Golden Clover, she rejoice quietly and plucks up the clover. It was one hell of a find, this will solve all her problems now.

The sound of a bush shaking quickly caught her attention, she spun around, with her knife readied in her hands.

"Come out!" She shouted, in a defense stance.

No answer, maybe it is just another animal running in the bushes, that's what she thought and she left. But little did she know that there was a man behind the bush.

More than a half a minute later, she arrives in a small cave, with Daelon on a rocky bed, with a blanket sheet covering his entire body, his armor was also removed, leaving him only to his linen cloth as he shivered heavily indicating that he was now suffering in a fever. Hyana approaches him and knelt beside him.

"I only manage to get a little bit of food." She said, as she takes the hare out of the bag. "But I did get this." she continued, showing the Golden Clover.

"G-good." He replied. "Y-you need to b-boil it a-and i will drink it and also you need to poor some of it on my wound." he instructed, some syllables were interrupted due to his shivering.

She did what she was told, she creates a fire and takes his shoulder pad in which she pours water in it along with the Clover.

"You now know how to create a fire." Daelon chuckled.

She looks back at him and smiled. "Well, I did learn from you right?"

"Well there's that." he grinned. "Now, do you know how to clean up a hare and cook it?" he asked.

"Of course, i have been watching when you cook for me." She stated.

She creates again an another fire and grabs his chest piece which was scattered on the corner and placed it on the top of the fire. She takes the hare and slice it in the middle of the body, taking out the insides and leaving only the heart and liver. She then begins to skin the hare proficiently until the only thing was left was the skinned body. She pours some water on it, washing it, she poured some water in the chest piece and place the hare, making a stew out of it.

"Your making a stew?" Daelon asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"But where are the seasonings?" He asked sarcastically.

"Here." She said, as she takes some herbs on the bag and puts it in the "Chest piece pot".

She takes a look on the boiling water with the plant on it, she takes a look outside, realizing the sun has already set.

"So how long do i have to wait for the clover?" she asked.

"Wait until the clover is brownish and withered looking, we need all the juices from it as possible." he replied.

She waited, the aroma from the stew she cooked finally have arrived, she took what ever cloth available and wraps it to her hand so that she wont get burned. She lift the chest piece and place it on the ground. With a little bit of creativity, she made a spoon like tool from the armor of Daelon. She uses it to also slice and finally offered it to the sick Daelon.

"Here, eat." she said, as she offered it to him, in which he did so.

After awhile they finished the pantry, leaving them full on their stomach with a satisfied grin. Daelon though despite being sick, he did not stop caring for her, he kept also asking on how she got here, but she didn't answer. Maybe, just maybe she will finally told him how she got here on the first place. Though he was sick and can't even sit up, he still asked.

"Hyana?" he groaned?

"Yes?"

"Tell me, how did you end up in the Vale in the first place?" he asked.

She sighed, she thought that maybe its best for him to know how, he told her his life story and he trusted her. So why couldn't he be trusted in this little piece of information? Well he deserved it as he only wanted to know because he cared for her. She looked at him.

"Okay, i think it's time you'll know." she said.

Finally, he would finally hear it, meaning that she now truly trusted him, not just because he was protecting her, now she trusted her truly as a father like figure. It was a thought that he can now never rid.

"When i was young..." She paused first.

It was scary to relive it all again, but she was sure she can tell him, he trusted her right? and she also trust him going from saving him from a deathly situation. Though she will relive it again, at least she can handle it as he is here to listen, listen her story as to no one has ever listen to her, no one has ever even acknowledge her. But him, he listen, he cared, as he even insisted to her to sing for him, it was a moment she can never forget. Of course she can tell her story to him.

"...just a baby, i was abandoned by my real parents and left me in an orphanage."

That orphanage...that hellish building that she will never forget, she will never forget the years of abuse, years of being told worthless, years of having to force to sleep with livestock. She will never forget that point in her life.

"I grew up there, the first thing i remember in there is that, when i was now capable of doing walking, running, lifting, i was turned into a slave."

She looks at him, who finally sit up, just to hear her story, he did care.

"Don't sit up, it will tap the wound." she said, as she tried to make him lay down on his back.

"No." He protested. "I want to hear your story clearly, as i cant hear it very well if i lay down on my back. he continued.

"Fine." she finally ceased.

One thing she knew now because of that, not all people are bastards, there are some who cared like him. But they are few, in numbers, she knew that because of her experience.

"When i was now capable of doing simple chores, i was then quickly turned into a laborer despite my very young age. I cleaned up waste, i fed the live stocks, i sweep up the floor, just doing everything what they told with no hesitation."

"All the other kids where adopted, all but me. No one adopted me." Her voice was now hoarse, as she tried to swallow that emotion forming in her, as she just wanted to cry.

"I was kept constantly being told that i was worthless, i was a brat. That it was just better when i was just left to die and fed to the wolves."

She remembered that, years of being called worthless, years of being called good for dead.

"They punish me harshly if i do something wrong, they punish me also just for the fun of it to make me suffer. They made me sleep with pigs and cows. And it lasted for years, it lasted for my entire child hood, till i was finally old enough to leave that hell of an orphanage. Then, someone hired me in a low paid work, i accepted it as no one wanted to hire me. I worked there for months till one day, we left for booty bay as my merchant boss made business there, so i obliged. When we arrived, we traveled in the vale with other low paid workers like me, but we were attacked by bandits. I don't know what happened to them, but one thing i do know is that, i escaped them and i survived in the Vale for three weeks till i finally met you." she end her story with tears running down her cheeks.

Daelon was mortified, he felt absolute sympathy for her. "Hyana, i'm sorry if i asked."

"No Dael, thank you" she said, approaching him and gave him a light hug.

Hyana I- arghhhh!" he cut off when he felt the very sharp pain on his wound.

"The Clov-arghhhh!"

She was panicking, she quickly wraps a cloth around her hand and takes the boiled Golden clover water.

She fan out the unnecessary heat till it was now viable for a drink. She offered it to him to drink and he did so.

"Hy-Hyana, give me the cloth." he said, and she nodded, giving it to him, putting it to his mouth, biting it hard.

"Now, pour some of it to my wound." he said, and she nodded.

She moves his linen shirt out of the way and revealed a gaping wound, as it was now red brownish in color, as wound sepsis was taking its toll. She positions herself so that she can pour it on him.

"Dael, this is going to hurt, really bad." she said.

He puts the cloth on his mouth and bit hard and nodded to her, saying that he is ready.

"Here we go." she said as she poured it to his wound.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, despite the cloth on his mouth, it was not enough to muffle his scream as the pain was far too unbearable.

The sound of his scream was terrifying to Hyana, she never thought someone could scream like that, as it sounded like a wounded animal being cornered by predators. She hoped that she wound never have to hear any thing like that ever again.

She finished, Daelon was now starting to close his eyes, his scream take the toll on him as it drained him of energy. Hyana was just beside him, muttering words that he will be alright.

"Dael, it's going to be alright." she said, trying to assure him. But even herself don't know if he is going to be alright. She was scared to the bone.

"It's going to be alright." she repeated, as she laid her back with him on her side, closing her eyes. "Its going to be alright."

* * *

_Morning._

Hyana awakened at the sound of foot steps. This is not good. Bandits.

"Damn." she muttered, looking at Daelon who was still asleep. "I'm going to lead them away from here."

She stood up, walking away.

* * *

"I'm going to lead them away from here."

Thats what he heard from her, and it was not a good sound, he tried to move himself up, be he can't. As if the is not in his own body. It was more terrifying when she started to walk away, startling him mentally.

His mind screamed when he saw two men grab Hyana from behind and restrained her, hearing her screaming for his name was absolute horror to him, with them taking her away. The only thing he can do now is just watch, just look for any clue or anything he can observe, he did so when he saw the Black Flag emblem on their shoulders, but it was not enough, he cant get near to her at this state.

"Hya-Hyana." He groaned, he lifted his hand at her direction as she was taken away. The worst part is, is that, he was losing conciousness.

"Hya-Hyana."

* * *

**Hey Guys, here is an another update! Sorry it took so long, as there are some things i have to do. So, tell me your opinion about the story and post a review :) So God Bless!**


	9. Interrogation

He kept repeating that moment in his mind, thousand of times, as it feels like an eternity. He remembered it when Hyana screamed for his name for him to help her, but he can't do anything...he was weak, he was sick, and he was frail. He opened his eyes in late at night, finally have the energy and healthy enough to go and search for her. He damned himself on why he was so frail, on why did he let them take her away.

He will never forgive himself if anything might happen to her. He will never be able to live life again if she ever gets hurt...or worse. His mind made him imagine thousands of possibilities on what might happen to her, and all of them are turn for the worse...rape,murder, slavery, etc etc. He will kill them all, he will kill just for her to be safe, and he will surely do it if done so.

He looks around the cave, none of the things were stolen as Hyana was far enough for the bandits not to see the cave. He looks at his injury, now only a little sore was giving him annoyance, he was safe now, he was safe from death and sickness, because of her. He will make sure to find them, to tell them where she is, to tell them that he will murder them in cold blood for kidnapping her. He started to strap his armor, to ready himself.

The days in the cave he will never forget the way she nursed him back to health, hunting the food for them both, the trust that build at that area andespecially the moments. And... he will never forget the story, her story that made him see her differently, he thought that she was just a frail elf girl, but now he see more than that, he saw her as a strong courageous girl able to survive the harshest of the harsh, he heard it from herself even and now she is just taken away from him just like that. He will make sure to them that he will make an example out of them, make a harsh example for those who takes what is dear to him.

He strap the last of his armor and picks up his sword which it just laid on the ground, the blood stain of those who tried to hurt her is still left in the sword. He stood up, the flames of anger in his eyes never leaving, but it ceased when he stepped on something...her knife. That knife, he gave it to her when she showed him that she can fight, that she can protect herself despite lacking, no not lacking, being a zero at everything it means to be a fighter, but despite that, she showed him. The moment he gave that knife to her was the moment he knows that she is important to him, that she is something that he can willingly give his life to, willing to give, as he never want to experience that failure again, the failure when he loses the most important thing to his life due to his incompetence...he will make sure that he will never again see to that.

He picks up the knife,his eyes redden of anger staring at it. "I will give this back to you Hyana, i promise it." he said, his voice was in a tone of a deep growl.

He will promise it, as it begins now. He walks away from the cave, looking back at it, those memories shared in that cave will never be forgotten, especially that story. When he find her, he will say everything to her, he will say that he wil protect her no matter what happens, no matter what happens he will be there to protect her all her life, even if he will leave the world now, he will never stop protecting her.

He moves forward, he will search for her and he will never stop searching for her. He is to make sure that he will find her, and what if he doesn't? Then he will keep searching for her, the will not stop and will not stop and will not stop until he finds her, even if it kills him. And when he finds her, he will never ever let something or someone hurt her and he will fulfill his promise, every promise he said and every promise he will make after, he will do it just for her.

He searched around, remembering the figures of those who kidnapped her, that Black Flag Emblem on their shoulder pads, he will never forget them, those who have taken her away from him, he will make sure he will find them and make them talk and after he makes them talk, he will make them beg, beg for him for life. He will surely find them.

He looks around the forest for hours, his determination never ceasing. The smoke that was scene over the forest was finally the sign that he needs, he quickly but quietly closed himself in the location and saw them the black flag emblem was the clear evidence he only needs, those bastards, four of them in fact, but there was no sign of Hyana anywhere. He step a little closer to make sure but it was a dangerous mistake when one of them saw him.

"Intruders!" The Bandit shouted.

They sprung into action, unsheathing their sword, but they never saw the knife flying and landing on the neck of the bandit, the sound of gurgling noise and the body going down to the cold ground was music to Daelon's ears. The death of their comrade bandit was shocking and startling for them, especially when the suspect just came out from the bushes and demands where the Elf girl is.

"Where is Hyana!?" Daelon demanded, his blood stained sword in his hand along with a murderous eyes. He picks up the knife who was still left in the neck of the bandit.

His action startled them, as they have taken a fight or flight decision and they chose the latter, they started to run as they are frightened by him. Daelon gives chase to them, this is his opportunity now, this is his moment and he will make them pay.

The bandits realized that they are not outrunning him and decided that they have to fight back, the first bandit attempted to make a swing of his sword but it was too easily predictable. He dodge the swing and quickly decapitates the bandit via slice on the neck. The bandits attempted to run again but failed when a rock comes flying at hits the head of the bandit knocking him unconscious and a knife flying hitting the ankle of the other bandit.

"I will kill you..." the growled the bandit as he was dragged.

Now this was Daelon was waiting for, these two bandits tied up separately in a tree, he did not hesitate to inflict pain to them, his gauntlet hand was covered in blood and he did this for minutes.

"What th-" the bandit was cut off when Daelon's fist came connecting to his face. "What are yo-" again, and again till he ceased.

"Wait right here." Daelon Growled.

He sits next to the other bandit, the murderous glare in his eyes never leaving. He takes Hyana's knfie to his hand and threatens the bandit with it, this will be his moment of truth, thousands of times he played this in his mind when he captures them, and he will now make it into a reality.

"Now, the elf girl, is she alive?" asked Daelon coldly.

"Elf girl? I-I don't know no Gi- Arrrgh!" interrupted Daelon as he plunged the knife to his knee.

"Focus, focus right here." he growled, tapping the chin of the bandit, making him look back. "Or i will slice your neck off. Now, the elf girl, is she alive?" he asked again.

"Yes...we gave her to the others of our group." replied the bandit.

"WHERE?!" growled Daelon as he twisted the knife on his knee, making the bandit howl in pain.

"Aaaarghhh! - In booty bay, we were going to sell her off." he answered.

"What section in the booty bay?" he asked again. His hand never leaving the handle of the knife.

"I-In the alliance section, she will be sold off as a slave or prostitute. Just go, go ask him, go on, he'll tell you, I ain't lying, i ain't." said the bandit.

"Alright." exclaimed Daelon, as removes the knife from the knee. "I believe you." He said, as he unsheathe his sword and swings it to his neck, decapitating him.

The other bandit was horrified.

"What the hell man, he told you what you wanted! I Ain't telling you anything!" Shouted the other bandit.

"It's alright, I believe him." He said, as he close in to him with his sword in his hand, but was interrupted when a pack of panthers showed up with its cubs.

He smiled, this is better. He started to walk away, past the panthers as they are free to finish them off.

"No wait! Hel-" He screamed when the pack attacked him.

"Good riddance." said Daelon, looking back at the bandit who is now eaten alive.


End file.
